


Your Name on My Skin

by warninglabel



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warninglabel/pseuds/warninglabel
Summary: Adachi had the name Yuichi written in fine script on the inside of his wrist since his thirteenth birthday.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 24
Kudos: 278





	1. Chapter One: 優一

**Author's Note:**

> The power of cherry magic has got me to write fic for the first time in a very long time. I hope you like it!

Adachi was thirteen when his soul mark first appeared. 

He’d been in bed, stomach full from a hearty birthday dinner prepared by his mother, his eyelids heavy, when his wrist started tingling. 

His eyes flew open. He stared at his wrist, watching the skin raising. 

He’d heard horror stories of soul marks hurting from his classmates, but his soul mark hadn’t hurt at all when it had come. On the contrary, it felt more like a gentle caress, a warm, tickling sensation dancing across his wrist. 

When the feeling started to fade into nothing, the characters _優一_ appeared in fine script right below his palm. 

_Yuichi,_ Adachi read, feeling his cheeks burn. Yuichi was a boy’s name. His soulmate was a boy. 

A boy he hadn’t met yet, he thought, feeling a strange mixture of relief and disappointment. Relief because he didn’t think he could handle meeting his soulmate yet! What would he even say? What did someone say to the person they were meant to be with? Adachi’s face felt like it was on fire.

_I hope whoever Yuichi is, he’s a kind and nice person,_ Adachi thought. _And that he’ll love me from the bottom of his heart._

* * *

Adachi tried to hide his soul mark for as long as possible following his thirteenth birthday. It worked for the first few months as the cold season approached since no one had any reason to question his perpetual long sleeves. Once winter started to melt into spring however, his mother quickly started to grow suspicious. 

“Kiyoshi, is there anything you want to tell me?” she asked, when he’d gone with her to the supermarket one day. The supermarket was a 15 minute walk away and it was a warm and sunny day, but Adachi was still wearing his hoodie, looking more and more uncomfortable with each step. 

“You know you can tell me anything that’s on your mind, right?” She’d stopped walking to look him up and down. “It’s a little warm to be wearing this today, don’t you think?” She smiled, tugging at his sleeve. 

Adachi blushed right to the tips of his ears. 

“Let’s go home first.” He said, avoiding her eyes. 

* * *

Adachi hadn't expected to cry when he showed his mother the name on his wrist that same day, but it felt like such a relief not to keep it a secret from her any longer, the tears fell on their own. She had hugged him tightly, reassuring him that she wasn’t upset, would never be upset at him.

“I can’t wait for you to meet him, Kiyoshi.” She said, ruffling his hair and kissing his cheek. “He’s going to be the luckiest man in the world.” 

_I can’t wait to meet him too,_ Adachi thought. 

* * *

The next day, his mother had bought him a wristband to wear over his mark. While he was fine letting his mother know his soulmate’s name, he wasn’t ready to leave his mark exposed in front of his classmates. 

A lot of people wore wristbands over their soulmark for a variety of reasons. 

There’d been cases in the past of celebrities having their soulmarks exposed, resulting in stalkers faking their identities to get closer to them. Similarly, heirs or heiresses to wealthy empires who had had their soulmarks leaked to the media, would have suitors hounding them, claiming to be their fated match. 

While it was a generally accepted rule that people outside of family and close friends shouldn’t probe into other people’s soulmarks too much - it was personal after all - some people couldn’t help but be curious and nosy. 

Therefore, it wasn’t too unusual or surprising for Adachi to be seen wearing the wristband, he’d already been known for being a shy kid amongst his classmates. 

He’d gotten some playful nudges and winks from his more boisterous friends when he’d shown up to class with the leather band around his wrist, but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle.

* * *

Adachi would come across a few Yuichis over the years, a handful in highschool and in college, but none of them had the same characters in their names as the ones written on his wrist. He had grown used to the flicker of hope that slowly gave way to a wave of disappointment. 

He wondered if his soulmate felt as frustrated as he was, if his soulmate was always searching for his name wherever he went, only to come up short. Adachi’s name was even more difficult because its characters could belong to just about anyone and could be read several different ways. 

_I hope your soulmark isn’t giving you too much trouble, Yuichi,_ Adachi thought. _I hope we’ll meet each other soon._

As more time had passed, he’d seen several of his classmates from high school and university meet their fated partners, but his Yuichi was still nowhere to be seen. He’d heard his friends share stories of how they met or spoke to their partners for the first time and they just knew they’d found each other. 

Some claimed that their soulmarks had grown warm when they’d made eye contact, others described it as a feeling of recalling a forgotten memory, or of a final puzzle piece slotting into place. 

Adachi’s mother’s description of meeting her soulmate was still his favourite. 

_Meeting your father the first time, Kiyoshi, it felt like coming home._

* * *

He’d confided in his best friend from university one night after a round of drinks, and Tsuge had been sympathetic. They were just around the corner from graduation, and neither of them had come across their soulmate yet. 

“I guess mine could be a guy too, huh?” Tsuge had said, staring at the script on his own wrist. His merely said _湊_. Where Adachi’s soulmark looked like it was written with a fancy fountain pen, Tsuge’s soulmark looked like it was written with a Sharpie. 

“Who knows?” Adachi said, with a shrug, resting his pounding head on the table. He’d had a few too many drinks. “Would it bother you if your soulmate turned out to be a guy?” 

Adachi wondered if Yuichi would be bothered by it. The thought had never crossed his mind before. Yuichi could be searching for a girl this whole time. Would he be disappointed to find out his soulmate was Adachi? 

Tsuge looked thoughtful, then shook his head. 

“Not really, I guess not. When it comes down to it, it’s not a big deal.” Tsuge grinned. “Don’t worry, Adachi, I’m sure it won’t bother Yuichi either. You’re his soulmate, after all.” 

Adachi turned red, hiding his face behind his arms. 

“Were my thoughts that obvious?” He whined, voice muffled. 

Tsuge laughed. 

“Your face shows everything, Adachi.” He took a sip of his beer. “By the way, how’s job hunting going? Anything come up?” 

“Ah, that. I have an interview for a job at a stationery company in Tokyo next week. I’m really hoping it goes well.” 

“Here’s to you nailing the interview and getting the job.” Tsuge said, holding his pint of beer up. “Cheers!” 

* * *

Adachi had always been drawn to stationery, so getting a job offer for a position in the sales department at Toyokawa Stationery seemed like a good fit for him. 

He used to spend hours walking through the giant stationery store in the city, looking at the multitude of pens and wondering which kind matched his soulmark, like it could be a clue to bring him one step closer to his match. 

He’d gotten up early, filled with nervous energy about his first day of work. Tsuge and his mom had both sent him messages of encouragement over LINE. 

_Have a great day at work, Kiyoshi!_

_All the best with work today, Adachi._

He smiled, texted back a quick thank you to the both of them before tucking his phone away. 

He drew the curtains, letting the early morning light fill his bedroom. The cherry blossoms outside his window looked like they were just about ready to bloom. 

He wasn’t sure why but he felt like it was going to be a good day. 

* * *

Adachi had gotten to his office building ahead of schedule. He looked around and the lobby was mostly empty, except for him and a few other people waiting for the elevators. He shifted awkwardly on his feet, eyes on the ground. He had an odd feeling in his chest. 

_First-day jitters, maybe?_ The skin under his wristband was starting to itch. Adachi stiffened. 

“Good morning!” 

Adachi looked up towards the voice and found himself face to face with a tall and handsome man who looked to be around the same age as he was. 

_His smile is blinding,_ Adachi found himself thinking. 

“I’m sorry if I startled you, I just noticed your binder. Are you working in Toyokawa? I’m starting work there today.” 

“Oh! Yes. Same here. I mean, I’m starting work there today too.” The man beamed, looking pleasantly surprised at this information. 

“That’s great! We’ll be colleagues, then.” 

Adachi’s cheeks felt hot under the warmth of his smile. “It’s nice to meet you…?” Adachi trailed off, waiting for the man to introduce himself. 

“Ah, forgive me, where are my manners? I’m Kurosawa. Kurosawa Yuichi.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a lot of self-indulgent mutual pining and Kurosawa's brand of flirting! Also, since I'm not planning to let Kurosawa wait 7 years before making a move, Rokkaku's going to be the same age as Adachi and Kurosawa in this fic.


	2. Chapter 2: 清

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As it turns out, meeting your soulmate is a little terrifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!
> 
> Kurosawa's sister was never named in the drama or the manga so in this fic, I've named her Yuri! 
> 
> Thank you for all the nice comments everyone left on the first chapter, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

Adachi had met many Yuichis before, but whenever he’d find out the characters that made up their name, he was always disappointed but never surprised that it never matched the ones on his wrist. 

It always felt like deep down, even before he could verify it, he knew that the Yuichis he’d come across weren’t the one he was waiting for. 

This time however was different. Adachi’s soulmark felt hot under his wristband. His throat went dry.

_ It’s you. _

Adachi tried to keep his voice even as he introduced himself. “My name is Adachi. Adachi Kiyoshi.”

* * *

Kurosawa was ten when his soulmark first appeared on his skin, 11 neat strokes combining to form  _ 清.  _

He’d just learned this character in school the year before.  _ It means pure,  _ he thought, recalling its meaning. 

He remembered squinting at it in the dark, as though staring at it long enough would tell him all he would need to know to recognise his soulmate. 

He frowned, unsure how the name should even be read. It could be Sayaka. Kiyo? He didn’t know any girls with those names. 

He crept out of his bedroom and padded across the hallway to his sister’s bedroom, knocking on her door. 

“Come in!” 

Kurosawa pushed open her door, suddenly feeling shy. Yuri looked up from her phone. 

“What’s up, Yuichi? Had a nightmare?” 

He shook his head and raised his hand. 

“It’s happened, aneki.” 

His sister raised an eyebrow before realisation dawned and she tossed her phone to the side, her eyes lighting up. 

“Oh my god, Yuichi!!! Come here, let me see!” 

Kurosawa held out his wrist to her. 

He remembered when his sister had just turned twelve and received her own soulmark, how she couldn’t stop smiling and repeating the name on her wrist over and over again like a prayer, a lovestruck look on her face. 

“One day, it’ll be your turn, Yuichi! Isn’t that exciting?” 

Kurosawa was only about 7 years old at the time, the concept of soulmates and romance still foreign to him, but his sister’s enthusiasm had been contagious and the idea of one day receiving his soulmark became something he looked forward to as time passed. 

Even the kids at school had started taking notice of other kids who’d come in wearing sweaters or cardigans in the middle of summer, or started wearing bands around their wrist.    
  
“How do you think her name is read?” Kurosawa asked. “I was thinking maybe Sayaka or Kiyo.” 

“Hmm, let’s see.  _ Pure,  _ huh. I guess having a soulmate with that name suits you.” Yuri giggled. “If you ask me though, Yuichi, your soulmate might very well be a boy. Kiyoshi is a pretty common reading for that character.” 

“A boy??” The thought boggled his mind. Kurosawa had never heard of a pair of soulmates being the same gender before. The thought simply hadn’t occurred to him as a possibility until then.

_ Kiyoshi… _ There was something about that name that just felt right. His heart felt lighter just thinking it. 

“Same-sex soulmates are more common than you might think. The world is a big place after all.” Yuri pinched his cheek. “Don’t look so worried, okay?”

“I’m not worried!” Kurosawa stuck out his tongue. “So… it’s normal, right?” He bit his lip. 

Yuri’s face softened. 

“Hey, come here.” She stretched out her arms. “Give your big sister a hug.” Kurosawa wrapped his arms around her. 

“I promise you that it’s 100% normal and there’s nothing wrong with you, okay? You’re fine, Yuichi. It’s all going to be okay.” She ruffled his hair. Kurosawa normally swatted her hands away when she did that, but this time he allowed it. “Whether your soulmate turns out to be Sayaka or Kiyoshi, they’re going to love you all the same.” 

Kurosawa hid a smile in the crook of his sister’s shoulder. 

“Thanks, aneki.” 

(As the years passed and they grew older, Kurosawa and his sister would come to have their share of fights and arguments, their personalities often clashing with one another’s. However, the fights never lasted too long because Kurosawa would always be grateful to his sister for accepting him and reassuring him in that moment in time.) 

* * *

Kurosawa felt like his heart was going to beat its way out of his chest. He could feel his blood buzzing under his skin.  _ Kiyoshi _ . Could it be-? 

While he’d told Adachi that he’d approached him because of the Toyokawa binder in his hands, the truth was Kurosawa had felt drawn to him somehow and the binder had just been a convenient excuse for him to strike up a conversation. 

When he’d seen him standing in front of the elevator, stubborn cowlicks in his hair, that earnest and nervous expression on his face, Kurosawa had felt this odd sense of longing. 

Locking eyes with Adachi’s, he knew for sure. 

_ It’s you, isn’t it?  _

He felt the urge to reach out and touch his face, as though wanting to confirm that the person standing in front of him was real. His eyes glanced down at Adachi’s wrist just for a second, just long enough for him to notice a navy blue wristband, peeking from underneath his shirt sleeve. 

“Excuse me if this is too forward but-” 

“Good morning! Are you guys starting work here today too?” A loud voice interrupted Kurosawa. Adachi jumped and took a step back. A young man with a bowl-cut approached the two of them, grinning. 

“Ah, yes.” Adachi said, looking pointedly at his shoes. It didn’t escape Kurosawa’s notice that his ears and the back of his neck were tinged pink.  _ Cute,  _ Kurosawa thought. He quietly filed away the knowledge that Adachi blushed easily in the back of his mind. 

“Nice to meet the both of you! My name’s Rokkaku. Rokkaku Yuta. Let’s work hard starting from today!” 

“I’m Adachi Kiyoshi.” Adachi said, stealing a glance at Kurosawa’s face, like he was trying to gauge his reaction. 

“I’m Kurosawa Yuichi,” Kurosawa shook Rokkaku’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you.” 

The elevator doors opened. 

Adachi bowed stiffly and made a swift retreat to the back of the elevator before Kurosawa could stop him. 

* * *

A few months had passed since Adachi and Kurosawa started work and they hadn’t talked to each other much besides the occasional greeting here and there. It almost felt like Adachi was avoiding him. Whenever they happened to walk into the same room, Adachi always looked like a deer caught in the headlights, his eyes scoping out the nearest escape route. 

It would be a lie to say it didn’t hurt him to see Adachi look so frightened of him. Was it because they were both men? Or was there another reason Adachi constantly kept his guard up in front of him? 

Kurosawa wanted so badly to talk to him about this unspoken bond between them. He desperately wanted to know what was on Adachi’s mind. 

He just wanted to know all there was to know about Adachi. 

The trouble was that while Kurosawa and Rokkaku had ended up working closely together in the same section of the sales department, Adachi was seated all the way at the other end of the office, his back facing Kurosawa. There weren’t nearly as many opportunities to talk to each other between their teams as he would have liked, and even when the opportunities arose, they were usually never alone. 

It didn’t help matters either that Kurosawa was constantly in and out of the office, always being roped by the higher-ups into attending networking events and frequently being assigned to business trips out of town. 

Kurosawa knew he couldn’t let this go on for too long. He needed to make his move. 

* * *

Adachi felt pathetic. 

Adachi slumped over the table in the cafeteria, cradling his head in his arms. 

He had been looking forward to finally meeting his soulmate for so long but now that he was right in front of him, he was terrified. The more he found out about Kurosawa, the more it seemed like the whole thing was some kind of practical joke.

Kurosawa was just amazing. 

Within a couple of months, he’d manage to land a huge sales deal, immediately getting the attention and approval of the higher-ups. Not only was he extremely capable at his job but he was also kind and reliable. No matter how small the problem or question someone had for him, he’d always make time to help anyone who asked him for his assistance. He quickly became popular with everyone, their bosses and their peers alike. 

Adachi just felt so small in comparison. He didn’t feel like Kurosawa deserved a soulmate like him. What if Kurosawa felt the same? 

How could he ever hope to measure up to someone like him? Would someone like Adachi really be able to make Kurosawa happy? Would someone like him be enough? 

He’d heard stories of soulmates rejecting their bond with each other before and the thought of something like that happening filled him with dread. He’d avoided talking to Kurosawa because he wasn’t ready to face the reality of the situation. He wasn’t ready to potentially be rejected. 

At the same time, Adachi couldn’t deny how much his soul was yearning for Kurosawa even though he’d tried to hold it back. Sometimes his eyes would just wander on their own and he’d catch himself staring at him. 

He’d started noticing little things about him. 

He’d noticed the way Kurosawa’s smile would tighten for a second whenever people complimented his looks, how he wore a different necktie depending on what day of the week it was, how he would bite his lip in concentration when he was poring over years worth of documents in advance for an important meeting. 

He knew that his name had to be on Kurosawa’s wrist given the strange looks Kurosawa always sent in his direction. He wondered how he felt, knowing his supposed soulmate was just an ordinary, boring person like Adachi. 

He knew it was selfish of him to run away all the time, trying to protect his own feelings. 

_ You have to be brave for once, Kiyoshi,  _ he thought.  _ Whatever happens, you need to talk to him.  _

* * *

Kurosawa made up his mind. He was going to ask Adachi out for a meal that same day. He didn’t want them to keep dancing around each other in the office. 

He saw Adachi walk back into the office from the cafeteria and he stood up to walk over to him but right before he could ask him out, his seniors stepped in front of him. 

“Kurosawa, President Matsuura suddenly called us out for drinks tonight. Can you join us?” Kurosawa smiled weakly, his gaze falling on the back of Adachi’s head. 

“Yes, of course!” He said, knowing he wouldn't be able to get out of this engagement. It was better to just go ahead with it. 

“Great. She loves handsome men. She’ll be happy you’re coming.” Kurosawa felt his smile waver. 

“Hey, you! We could use more young guys. Can you come too?” 

Adachi looked up from his table. “Eh?” 

* * *

When Kurosawa had set out to have dinner with Adachi that day, a fancy restaurant surrounded by colleagues and a bigshot CEO was not what he had in mind. Adachi looked uncomfortable, shifting in his seat, pushing the food on his plate around with his fork. He was surprised Adachi had even agreed to come along. 

He wondered if Adachi’s soulmark was bothering him as much as he was. If it did, he hid it well. The whole time they were seated across from each other, Kurosawa’s mark was throbbing under his sleeve. He took a sip of the wine in front of him, trying to take his mind off his mark and the fact that President Matsuura was staring at him like he was a piece of steak. 

_ Just keep smiling, just keep smiling.  _

“I’m glad to finally meet you.” President Matsuura smirked. “The rumoured handsome man of Toyokawa.” 

Kurosawa flinched, then immediately collected himself. 

“I don’t know about being handsome but I never dreamed I could meet you in person, President Matsuura.” 

She giggled. “You say that but I know you’re here because your bosses told you to.”

“That’s not true! I’m a huge fan of your leather bag series. I bought the new bag this year too. I was really looking forward to talking with you.” She seemed satisfied. 

“You, the one with the gloomy face, you haven’t been drinking at all.” 

Adachi started in his seat. 

“Ah, I’m sorry. I’m not very good at holding my drink.” 

“Come on, drink up. You’re a man, aren’t you?”

Adachi’s discomfort grew more and more visible. Kurosawa couldn’t stand seeing him like that. He reached over and took Adachi’s wine glass in hand. 

“I’ll drink it then.” 

“Ah, Kurosawa-kun, you’re such a good boy!” President Matsuura cooed. Adachi looked a little pale. Kurosawa didn’t like seeing that expression on his face. He downed the wine in one shot. Adachi’s eyes widened. 

Kurosawa kept on knocking back glass after glass, impressing everyone at the table. Everyone that is, except for Adachi who simply looked… pained. Kurosawa frowned. The room felt like it was starting to spin. 

“Oh, my. Are you getting drunk, Kurosawa-kun?” Matsuura’s hand trailed down his lap and she leaned in closer. Kurosawa froze. 

“Do you want to go somewhere to rest?” 

Kurosawa’s mark started burning up. He stood up, pulling himself away from Matsuura, startling everyone at the table. He cleared his throat, trying to hide his embarrassment. 

“I’m sorry, I had too much to drink. I should take my leave now. Please excuse me.” 

* * *

The mark on his wrist was still burning and his head was still pounding from the alcohol. He felt sick. He needed to throw up. Everything was still spinning. He felt angry. Angry that he was invited out to that dinner just because of his face, angry that he was expected to be thankful for unwanted advances because his “face was all he had”. 

He’d worked so hard to not rely on his looks to get by but in the end, his looks were what most people saw. He closed his eyes. The lights in the park were making his headache worse. He was starting to feel sleepy. He just needed to shut his eyes for a little while. 

He could feel his balance slipping away when warm hands grabbed him by his arms and held him steady.

“Kurosawa, are you okay?” 

Kurosawa opened his eyes slowly. Adachi was staring at him, full of concern. 

He’d never been this close to Adachi’s face before. Adachi walked him over to a nearby bench, letting Kurosawa lie down across it. 

_ Adachi really is quite lovely,  _ Kurosawa thought, taking his features in. His eyelashes were long, his eyes warm and kind. _The mole above his mouth is pretty sexy._

He couldn’t stop himself from bringing one hand up to cup Adachi’s face, his fingers curling around his cheek. 

The burning pain in his soulmark went away as soon as his fingers grazed Adachi's face. 

Kurosawa smiled.  _ I knew it was you.  _

Adachi blushed. Kurosawa wanted so badly to kiss him. He wondered if Adachi would let him. 

He tried to sit up but Adachi stopped him with a hand to his chest. 

“Don’t move so much.” Adachi said. “You need to rest, just lie down for a while more okay?” 

Kurosawa didn’t try to argue otherwise and laid back down. While his soulmark was fine now, his head still hurt. 

“What the hell am I doing…” Kurosawa groaned. “I’ve made a mess of things just now, haven’t I? I angered President Matsuura. I was totally useless.” 

Adachi frowned. “I don’t think that at all.” 

“Eh?” 

“You did a lot of research on President Matsuura and her company. You memorised all her products. You even drank the wine so I wouldn’t have to.” Adachi said, looking slightly guilty. “You’re not useless at all. You’re amazing, Kurosawa.” 

“Is… that so?” 

  
  
Adachi laughed. 

“What’s so funny?” 

“It’s just… I’ve always thought that you always seem so perfect and put-together. It’s refreshing to see that you have your own insecurities too. It’s...kinda nice.” Adachi’s smile warmed Kurosawa’s heart.  He felt like Adachi could probably hear his heart beating from where he was sitting. 

  
Adachi bit his lip. 

“Kurosawa, I’m sorry.” 

“What for?” 

“The truth is, I’ve been afraid to talk to you alone for a really long time because…” Adachi paused, gathering his courage. “Because I have your name on my wrist.” Adachi unclasped his wristband, exposing his wrist.

Kurosawa’s breath caught in his throat. His name was right there on Adachi’s wrist, in his handwriting. He reached out to touch it. He could feel Adachi’s pulse beating underneath his mark. 

Kurosawa thought it was only fair that he show his own mark as well and undid his own wristband. 

Adachi traced the strokes reverently, as though he couldn’t quite believe they were really there. His touch felt nice, like a salve on a wound. 

“Why were you so afraid to talk to me?” Kurosawa asked. 

Adachi ducked his head. “At first, I was just overwhelmed by how intense the bond felt. I’ve been waiting to meet you for so long but everything felt much stronger than I could have even imagined. It was scary. I’ve also never been in a relationship before and I didn’t know what to do. I… didn’t want to disappoint you.” 

Kurosawa sat up this time, looked straight into Adachi’s eyes.

“The more time passed, the more I realised just how amazing you are, Kurosawa. Everyone at work looks up to you or admires you. You’re so confident in everything that you do and you work so, so hard. It felt like someone Iike me couldn’t measure up to you.” Adachi’s smile faltered. 

“I’m scared that I’m not good enough to be your soulmate. I’m sorry for being selfish and avoiding you. I’m sorry if I hurt you.” 

“Please, don’t apologise anymore, okay? And don't talk about yourself like that.” Kurosawa grabbed Adachi's hand, squeezing it once. Adachi nodded. 

Kurosawa winced, his head was starting to throb again. Adachi frowned and gently pushed him back down on the bench again. 

"Kurosawa, close your eyes and try and get some sleep okay? We'll talk about everything once you're feeling better." Adachi patted Kurosawa on his chest lightly. "I promise." 

Kurosawa laid his hand on top of Adachi's and drifted off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to contact me for anything, you can find me on tumblr at cherry-mahou!


End file.
